Solos en la oscuridad
by Zoolen
Summary: Después de la destrucción de la tierra Bulma debe elegir si cumplir con su venganza o quedarse para siempre en la oscuridad. Esta es mi primera historia espero les guste


Miró por la escotilla de la nave y aún no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar, ya nada seria igual, sus amigos, su familia todo había desaparecido,derepente se dió cuenta que tenía un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y miro su reflejo en la escotilla y se dio cuenta que tenía una gran herida en la cara y aún sangraba, miro sus manos y solo puede ver sangre antes de desmayarse.

GUARDIA : DESPIERTA ESTUPIDA DESPIERTA!

BULMA: En donde estoy?

GUARDIA: En el planeta frost, vamos es hora de bajar

Bulma avanzó por los pasillos de la nave y se dio cuenta de que habían más personas con vida avanzada por los pasillos, al llegar a la puerta de la nave, la luz del sol le pegó en el rostro, era un extraño planeta casi todo de rojo.

GUARDIA: CAMINEN ESCLAVOS ES HORA DE SU VENTA!

Las pusieron a todas en una fila Bulma pudo divisar a lo lejos a milk con una mirada perdida, quiso gritar que estaba allí que no la dejaria sola pero el miedo no la dejo cuando a la mujer de alado la mataron a latigazos por llorar.

NAPA: Mira a esta ninguen se parece mucho a nuestras mujeres,que les parece si las llevamos haber si duran por mas de un dia

KAKAROTO: SI HAY QUE LLEVARLAS, SE PARECEN MUCHO EN ESPECIAL POR EL PELO NEGRO PERO CREO QUE NO TIENEN NADA DE FUERZA.

RADITZ: llevamos las todas porque no creo que duren mucho jajaja.

KAKAROTO: Perfecto hermano entonces me las llevo a todas.

ZARBON: Mira quienes están aquí si no son mis monos preferidos

NAPA: Saludos general zarbon! , Algo que quiere el amo frezzer!

ZARBON: Nada mono, solo vine a buscar unas hembras para frezzer, MANON! QUIERO ESTAS HEMBRAS NINGUEN ¡ENVIACELAS AL AMO FREEZER!

KAKAROTO: QUE TE PASA YA LAS HABIAMOS APARTADO NOSOTROS !

ZARBON: ¿ Qué pasa mono me estás desafiando ?

NAPA: No general las hembras son suyas nosotros llevaremos a las de aya.

ZARBON: Eso me parece bien mono no quiero ensuciarme las manos tan temprano.

Bulma miro con miedo al extraño hombre de azul agradeció no estar con las demás chicas si bien el hombre era guapo su mirada era malbada, el hombre calvo las eligio y las hizo ir hacia una nave, ahí Bulma le hizo señas una milk y ella se sonrió sorprendida ambas se consolaron en silencio solo con sus miradas.

Llegaron a un castillo extraño, más grande que su casa en la tierra, había muchos soldados y todos los miraban con una cara siniestra, sentía un sabor amargo en ese instante, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por milk, su amiga de la infancia, sabía que todavía vendría lo peor cuando las violaran y las hicieran trabajar como exclavas, recordo a su novio Yamcha en la tierra y se arrepintió mucho de no haberse entregado a el esperando el matrimonio, ahora esa espera le parecía estúpida, su primera vez seriarobada por un animal y si es que podia pasar la noche.

NAPA: ¡MASARA!

MASARA: Si amo Napa

NAPA: Prepara a estas mujeres para Vegeta, y escoge a la mejor será su recompensas por su conquista está noche.

MASARA: Si amo, ya muchachas desvistance y entren al agua, díganme su edad y con cuántos hombres antes estado.

Todos respondieron la mayoría tenía alrededor de 25 años solo ella y milk tenían 19 años la mujer mayor se sonrio cuando Bulma dijo que era virgen, ella la señaló para el amo Vegeta la más joven y virgen sería un gran premio para el amo, la obligó a un bañarse bien y la vistio con unos trajes que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginacion, fueron a una habitación que quedaba al final de un enorme pasillo, al entrar vio una habitación apagada solo había una cama enorme y un mueble.

MASARA: Quedate aquí niña, sientete orgullosa de que está noche acompañaras al rey de los Sayayin, si lo haces bien serás una de las favoritas y tendras muchas regalías y una vida privilegiada.

BULMA: YO NO QUIERO ESTO PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE ENTREGARME A ESTOS ANIMALES !

MASARA: ¡ CALLA NIÑA TONTA! crees que morir aquí es la solución todas somos exclavas si te matas, ellos no matarán a todas ese es su castigo, ya no estás en tu planeta, lo único que queda es ser fuerte y tratar de superarlo aferrarte a tu belleza y juventud, si quieres un consejo, tienes que ganarte lo hacer lo que el quiera y si eras su favorita te ganarás el cielo.

BULMA: YO NO QUIERO NADA PORFAVOR DEJAME IR

MASARA: Lo siento niña pero ya no puedes hacer nada sigue mi consejo y as todo lo que el amo te pida, no hagas que te mate, yovendre después que termine sal de la habitación te esperaré afuera y te lleve a la alcoba del harén, y deja las lágrimas lo que más detesta el amo es la debilidad.

Bulma se sentó despavorida pensando que tenía que hacer, el vidrio de la ventana paso por la cabeza acabar con su vida asi terminaria todo su sufrimiento, luego penso lo que le dijo la anciana, matarian a milk por su culpa no lo podía permitir, se limpio las lágrimas tomo aire y se dijo vamos Bulma se fuerte as que se arrodillen a tu pies y luego obtendremos mi vengasnza, justo cuando se levantó de la cama, sonó la puerta y entró un extraño, hombre era un poco más alto que ella su cabello extrañamente puntiagudo y traía un uniforme de combate el hombre la miro extrañado sus ojos eran penetrantes, ella se quedó imnotizada con esa mirada.

VEGETA: QUE HACES AQUI?

BULMA: Eee este yo, la anciana me trajo como su obsequio amo vegeta.

Vegeta entró a su habitación y no se dió cuenta de que tenía alguien en ella ya que no percibía ningun ki, levanto la vista y se encontró de frente con lo más cautivante que había visto sus ojos, era una mujer de cabellos azules y grandes ojos , unas curvas grandiosas su entrepierna latino al instante se sintió desconcertado como su cuerpo había reaccionado tan rápido ante esa criatura, el antes había estado con hembras, ya tenía un harem pero ninguna le había causado esa sensacion, le pregunto que hacía alli, pero cuando ella le dijo que era su obsequio sintió como sus labios se arqueaban en una sonrisa.

VEGETA: Perfecro mujer necesito relajarme está noche, desvistete y espérame en la cama.

BULMA: eee, lo espero?

VEGETA: ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE SALÓN PRONTO! Iré a darme una ducha

.

BULMA: ..pero si gusta lo puedo acompañar

VEGETA: Eres muy atfevida, me gustan las hembras asi, pero ahora no necesito ninguna acompañante.

Vegeta se hacerlo a ella lentamente y la tumbó en la cama, sintió su olor lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamentw.

VEGETA: ERES VIRGEN!

BULMA: ñor

VEGETA: Y quisiste venir por tu propia cuenta?

Bulma no le entendía miro hacia alado y sintió que el se estaba burlando de ella.

BULMA: COMO VAS A CREER QUE VINE POR MI VOLUNTAD ACASO ERES TONTO, DESTRUYERON MI PLANETA Y ME VENDIERON COMO EXCLAVA!

VEGETA: INSOLENTE CALLA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CORTE ESA LENGUA SAL DE MI CAMA NO VOY A VIOLAR A UNA NIÑITA VIRGEN, CREES QUE AHÍ HONOR EN HACER ALGO ASI.

Bulma se quedó boca abierta como el no la iba a violar? Osea nadie la tocaria? Sintió un alivio en su pecho.

BULMA: Osea que si no quiero que me toquen no lo harán? Me puedo ir entonces no me necesitan

VEGETA: JAJAJA eres estúpida por supuesto que no te irás eres mi exclava tendrás que trabajar para comer, y nadie te tocará si no quieres no ahí honor en un violador, pero pronto fogatas que un hombre te toque.

Vegetales susurro lo último en el oído y Bulma sintió un calosfrio recorrer por su espalda.

VEGETA: VAMOS VETE NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!

BULMA: SI SEÑOR!

Bulma salió más que rápido de la habitación serró la puerta tras ella y se apoyo se sintió abogada su cara estaba roja el hombre se le subió a la cabeza, se sentía culpable como podía sentir algo por ese monstruo, de repente apareció el MASARA.

MASARA: Que haces aquí niña por qué no estás adentro con el amo?!

BULMA: El me dijo que me fuera, que no me tocaría si yo no quería

MASARA: NIÑA TONTA! Vuelve a dentro y dile que quieres estar con el

BULMA: NOOO! Prefiero ser una empleada

MASARA: TONTA MIRAME YO SOH UNA SIMPLE EMPLEADA LLEVO COMO EXCLAVA 40 AÑOS Y MI VIDA YA SE A APAGADO ACASO QUIERES ESTO! Escúchame no seas estúpida puedes ser algo más puedes ser libre!

BULMA: Libre? Pero como nunca voy a salir de aquí

MASARA: El amo las libera después de un tiempo si aguantas y te comportas serás libre pero si te quedas los demás no tienen tanto honor créeme que te tomarán quieras o no y nunca saldrás de aquí.

• MASARA le mostró su brazo y las marcas en el, eran las huellas de sus intentos de escapar, Bulma no sabía qué hacer alomejor estar con el rey no sería tan terrible y pronto sería libre lo pensó un momento y volvió a entrar, la habitación estaba vacía pero se podía escuchar el agua caer en la otra habiatacion, pensó por lo menos es limpio, río para sus adentro lo estúpido que sonó eso estaba tan nerviosa, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama a la espera del hombre que le daría su libertad.


End file.
